Requiem of the Blue Planet (Dragon Ball Multiverse Universe 8)
by Tannenberg
Summary: The death of the Saiyan Goku in the capital of Prince Freezer seemed to eliminate the only chance to stop the tyranny of the Frost Demons. With an empire of titanic proportions, "Cold" and his sons ruled huge sectors of the universe with an iron fist. In this hopeless situation, the Earth tries to organize a last line of defense against the threat of Cold


Requiem of the Blue Planet (U8)

Prologue

The Earth had seen better times, in case the reddish sky and the numerous craters on the surface weren't enough evidence of that. The greatest source of hope on the planet, the Dragon Balls, had long since disappeared. Those warriors who had defended it again and again against the dangers that threatened it for a long time didn't walk among the living anymore. Including those extra-terrestrial who even faced those of their own race to defend it. Without any means by which to respond to the hostility of a universe that can come upon them at any time, the possibility that one day a threat that they couldn't face would come was quite large. And that day will inevitably come. King Gero had provoked Cold too much and sooner or later he would respond in some way. His attempts to catch up with the people who snatched the possibility of his precious revenge had put the forces of both Princes on high alert. But even if it wasn't the case, there was not much room to avoid the inevitable: Earth was already on the list of planets to conquer. Even so, Gero moved heaven and earth to defend his kingdom, bringing all the resources he had to his limits. His hopes were that his beloved New Red Ribbon Army could stop Cold's forces. In a way, at least it was closer to the other hundreds of races that fell under the domination of the Cold Emperor. The situation in which one of his children was found shows this is the case.

In the ruins of what was left of the East City, Prince Cooler tried to catch his breath. What was left of his tail moved nervously in the air. He did not expect an easy victory but apparently King Gero had several aces up his sleeve. The creations he had sent to stop him had nothing to envy to the best of his brother's army or even his own strength. But unlike him, Cooler thought, I don't underestimate my opponent. Despite the numerous wounds he had on his body, what hurt him the most was his pride. The one who was in front of him challenging him was not a Saiyan: Cooler was sure that the entire race was already extinct (well, that without taking into account the rumours that ensure the existence of a small kingdom in the South Galaxy led by two Saiyans). Not even one of the Namekians who were exterminated by Frieza's greed to reach eternal life. The one who dared to hurt him in such a considerable way was someone of one of the weakest races in the entire universe. But what they lack in strength seemed to compensate it in intelligence. A human. A human was the one who was on his way to finally earn his father's respect. Somehow, they had managed to become stronger than the Saiyans and challenge the authority of King Cold. If only they hadn't sent a single baby to conquer the planet, maybe now he wouldn't have to deal with this problem. But crisis also represents opportunity. And that could represent an interesting opportunity to save 300 years. Perhaps he no longer has to train so much to replace his father on the throne. Besides, he hadn't shown all his power yet. The power he had gained after years of training. That was what set him apart from his brother and that disgusting human was going to realize it immediately! But for now, Cooler just showed a nervous smile as blood ran through the corner of his mouth:

Not bad, human! Not bad!

The opponent in front of him seemed to maintain her composure better and still had the energy to keep fighting. But she couldn't hide her anger and disappointment. The one she was waiting for more than 20 years didn't appear to probably the only chance she would have on her lifetime of having her revenge. The person who took everything she had was far away from millions of light years in the outer space and would have to settle for one of his relatives. But she still had a motivation. Her loved ones fought throughout their lives and even lost it on numerous occasions to defend that blue mass in the middle of the cosmos. She couldn't let him win. She couldn't let the Earth fall to the same kind of garbage that killed her family.

I didn't expect this. Humans are really very annoying scum.

Cooler positioned his feet firmly on the floor and spread his arms with his fists clenched.

I will show you a power that your pathetic technology will never be able to imitate!

A violet aura began to surround Cooler. It was not really necessary to get his Augmentation Form, but that will serve to intimidate that vermin! His muscular mass began to increase rapidly and could be seen how a large crown appeared on his head.

The human warrior in front of him already saw this coming. She didn't understand how her husband could ever enjoy this, nor how her son could get into this kind of thing. Shit, even she didn't understand how she enjoyed fighting during her younger years. There is nothing worse than a life or death situation where one goes through an enormous amount of physical pain in which it seems that one couldn't do anything to win. Could it be the adrenaline of being in a borderline situation that requires all your senses? Perhaps it was the satisfaction of being able to overcome your own physical and mental faculties and be able to improve in the process? Or it could be the situation she found herself at that moment. Sometimes one has to resolve matters with their own hands if one wants to protect the important things in life. If her enemies were going to use violence to destroy everything she loves, why wouldn't she do the same? But there wasn't much she loved in the present. The duty to protect what cannot be defended was probably what had taken her family to the Outer World. If this experience helped her in some way, was to better understand how her husband's world worked. But it was a world she would have liked not to belong, even less that her son would be part of it.

The Demon of the Cold, meanwhile, was following its transformation. Its form of increase already appeared almost in all its splendour and his size had doubled. In the past, some of the warriors on Earth would probably have let all his power to show up in order to overcome their own limits. But she did things differently. Lifting his metallic body from a jump in the air, she began to rush quickly against the Cold Demon. If she could catch him in the middle of his metamorphosis, she might have a chance to attack him off guard and his family's death might not have been in vain. She wished her son would have returned to Earth. He was such a smart boy. He would have been an excellent lawyer or doctor. But that didn't matter anymore. Her fist was about to impact the face of the space prince. She wondered for a thousandth of a second what he would have said if he saw his mother behave this way. The mask began to completely cover Cooler's mouth. Gohan

With the double special of Universe 8 of Dragon Ball Multiverse, it was explained what Goku's destiny was in Universe 8 and how he was defeated. Salagir clarified that the Earth would eventually be conquered by the demons of the Cold but left to speculation what happened next. Gero tries to defend the Earth from Frieza? What happened to Goku's friends on Earth? What happened to Babidi and his minions? I will try my best to answer these questions. I have no intention of this being a replacement for anything Salagir is planning in the future; it is simply an interpretation of mine. I am not very familiar with writing so any criticism is appreciated and well received. If you are reading this, then I thank you from the beginning. I hope to update often

This story also has a Spanish version, but I decided it to also translate it to English for everyone to enjoy! I appreciate people pointing out any grammatical errors.


End file.
